Melt His Frosted Heart
by STrwBRYGASHESxxx
Summary: One year has passed, not much time. But the children are recently starting to doubt their safety and the guardian's protection. Although it's unlikely that Pitch can return so soon, the 5 guardians still want to take extra precautions. Jack learns that there are other evils in this world. Jack x kid Jaime fic! (because making him 17 is so stupid. Meant to be T)
1. Chapter 1

Jaime felt a horrible pang in his chest when the sleigh was no longer in sight.

"Jack.." He said solemnly.

That night he gently cried himself to sleep, just at the thought of Jack being real, but not able to see him.

*1 year later*

Jaime was walking home from school, dragging his feet as he held a depressive mood. It hadn't snowed since the last time he saw Jack, and he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Maybe..." Jaime quickly shook the thought out of his head as he made his way up his stairs, on to his porch, and into his house. Not wanting to think about what he almost thought about, he kick of his boots, went upstairs and changed into him jammies, and ran into the kitchen to make some cocoa. Despite no snow, it was still freaking cold out. Thank god it's Friday, no more walking in the freezing dawn to school ever again. Well, for two days. As the mircowave beeped, Jaime grabbed a towel to prevent himself from burning his hand on the hot mug. As he made his way into his living room, he only just noticed that no one was home. Strange.

"Maybe mom and Sophie are picking up groceries.." He said as he set down his mug, plopped onto the couch, and began watching cartoons.

About an hour passed by and he started to shiver.

"Why's it so cold?" He complained out loud. Groaning in annoyance, he got up to go check the thermostat.

"What the heck! It's 43 in here?!" Looking at the other needle he grew more ticked. "Is this broken or something? You're supposed to be on 75 you stupid piece of junk!" As the needle dropped some more, he yelled at it. He heard a kinda cracking noise and quickly turned his head toward the kitchen. Looking around, his eyes met with the window which was.. Frosted..

"What the.." He said in awe as ice formed. As the ice spread and began to make beautiful detailed designs, he slowly started to smile. He didn't notice his walls to do the exact same thing as the window, nor the floors beginning to have beautiful ice swirls.

"Psst"

Jamie gasped and jumped a little. Turning around, his eyes met with-

"Jack Frost!" Jamie ran up to him and hugged his waist (due to height). He swear he felt his heart about to burst.

Jack gave a happy giggle at the boy's exciting mood.

"Jaime, buddy," he began, "I missed you so, much!" He said as he picked Jaime up and twirled around a bit.

Jaime began laughing. This was so amazing!

"Haha! Jack, put me down! I'm gonna be sick!"

"Ha oh yeah, right, sorry" Jack said as he stopped twirling and put Jaime back on solid ground.

Still looking at Jack like he was a superstar, Jaime grabbed Jack's ice cold hand and led him into his living room. They sat on the couch for a bit. The mood obviously changing.

"Jack.. N-not that I'm not happy to see you. But... Why did you come here?"

Jack inhaled and slowly exhaled. He leaned back on the couch and extended his arm across the back. He crossed his leg over his other, then began to rub his chin with his free hand, trying to find the right words.

"Jaime.. I came here because.." Jack sighed as he removed his hand from his chin. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch and sighed again. Jaime wondered why he was acting like this.

"I was afraid of losing you, Jaime.."

Jaime's cheeks grew warm for some reason he didn't know. Before he could wonder why, Jack continued.

"I was afraid of losing you Jaime, the first person who believed in me. When I saw your light flickering nonstop, I couldn't stand it. Tons of lights go out, everyday. But yours is the one that matters. I want your light to shine forever. I hated to see it flicker over and over this past month. And.. It's not a guardians job to show themselves to every kid who doesn't believe them anymore, but your not like every kid to me, Jaime. I care about you.."

Jack opened his eyes, and tilted his head over to look at Jaime.

"I care about you a lot, Jaime."

Before Jaime could say anything, or even think of anything to say, his front door opened.

"Heavens, why is it so cold in here?" He could he his mom.

"Cold. Cold brr!" Said little Sophie.

"Jaime? Are you home dear?" Asked his mom.

"In the living room, mom!" He yelled. Sophie quickly ran in and gasped. Only now did he notice the room loosing it's blue glow as it got warmer.

"Jack Frost! Cold!" She jumped onto the couch, in between Jack and Jaime, and began to poke and pinch Jack's cheeks.

"Soph, leave 'im alone" Jaime whispered.

"Jaime, can you put your sister to bed? She's way up past her bedtime"

"Yeah mom"

"No! Play with Jack Frost" she protested as Jaime picked her up over his shoulder.

"What is that girl going on about?" His mom laughed from the kitchen.

"She's just saying how Jack Frost makes things cold" he laughed. He smiled at Jack, having a slight pink tint of his cheeks.

"C'mon" he whispered, "You and me can hang out in my room"

Jack nodded in agreement. They were now in Sophie's room. And she was putting up a fuss.

"Sophie, go to bed already!" Jaime said sounding irritated.

Sophie continued to jump on her bed and then stuck her tongue out at her older brother, earning a laugh from Jack.

"Oh come on Jaime, she's just messing with ya" he said as he walked over to her bed and sat down. "Try to sleep little Soph, ok?" He wrapped his arms around her and she instantly melted into his arms, ironic as that sounds. He laid her in her bed and tucked her in.

"I know you're not tired.. So watch this"

Jack picked up his staff and lightly tapped each wall of her room, including the ceiling. And very slowly, ice on the walls began to form 2-Dimensional tree shapes and the ceiling formed branches and the moon. Cloud shapes began to grow, and snow gently fell from them, landing softly and melting.

Sophie smiled as she watched the beauty, she didn't even notice Jack and her big brother leave her room. And soon she was sound asleep.

"That would've taken me hours if you weren't here.." Jamie said in awe as he looked at Jack "Thanks"

Jack smiled, "No problem buddy", he pat Jamie's head and ruffled his head a little. The two stood in the hallway for a moment, just looking at each other. Jack cleared his throat.

"Oh um" Jamie stuttered as he felt his cheeks grow warm, "My uh, my room, let's go, yeah?" Jack just laughed at his friend's awkwardness, finding it adorable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh god, sorry reader person dude.. bro**

**This story isn't M, I just had 2 inappropriate sentences in here, heads up: Involves shota-con **

**Well, try not to be too spooked**

* * *

Jack and Jaime had been in Jaime's room for a while. When Jaime had to leave for dinner he brought some up for Jack. Afterwards the two just played, using only their imaginations.

"Jaime!" His mother yelled. By her tone, he knew it wasn't good.

"Ooo..." Jack said like how your class would if you got called to the office.

Jaime rolled his eyes. Sighing to calm down, he finally responded.

"Yeah, mom?"

"GET TO BED! IT'S 2:43!"

"But it's friday!" Jaime complained.

"I don't care what day it is, your only 11! Get to bed!"

And with that he could hear footsteps up the stairs and a slamming of a door. He knew she went to bed pretty mad, but she'd be fine tomorrow. He hoped.

Jaime sighed. "It's Friday and 2 whatever in the morning and I'm 11. This is a pretty normal time if you ask me.."

Jack chuckled, making Jaime jump a bit. "You look pretty tired to me kiddo."

"I'm not tired.."

"Are too.''

"No"

"Yes, sir"

"Nooo"

Jack just smiled at Jaime's whining. He actually found it cute. He sighed then frowned at realization of that thought.

"I'm gonna go okay? You need your sleep"

"What?" Jaime gasped "Y-you're leaving?!" He sounded so heartbroken.

"Well.. For the night" Jack said, a little shocked at Jaime's sadness.

"But where will you go?"

"I don't know.. A tree?"

"But it's cold!"

It went silent. Then Jaime realized and laughed.

"Oh yeah"

Jack laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He walked over to Jaime's window, deciding to leave through there. He was about to open it when he felt small arms wrap around his waist. And a small voice that sounded so broken spoke to him.

"Please Jack.. Don't leave.. Even for the night.. Please stay"

He would've objected, but when he looked over his shoulder and saw the boy shaking a bit, he knew he was crying.

"Hey hey now" he said calmly, getting on one knee to be eye level with Jaime "Why are you crying?"

"I just don't want to be alone.."

It was quiet for a bit, Jack deciding what he should do.

"If.. If I stay for the night.. Promise me you'll sleep?"

Jaime nodded eagerly.

"Then.. I'll stay" and he was suffocated by the biggest hug any 11-year-old boy could give.

"Thanks so much!" Jaime quickly hopped into bed.

"Why aren't you coming in?" He asked Jack.

"Y-you want me to sleep with you? I-in the same bed?" He couldn't help the slight pink tint on his cheeks.

Jaime nodded. Jack hesitated but got in anyways. He laid on his side, and faced Jaime's back. Jaime turned over to face Jack.

"You don't have to sleep in your hoodie.." Jaime offered.

Jack blushed a bit deeper "Ah-actuallly.. I don't have a shirt on under this.."

Jaime went noticeably pink "I-I don't mind, so long as your c-comfortable.."

Jack hesitated but mentally admitted that sleeping without his hoodie would be better. So before he could change his mind, he quickly took it off and tossed it to the floor. They still laid on each other's sides, facing each other. Jaime slowly made his way over and leaned into Jack. Instinctively, Jack wrapped his arms around him, and the two fell asleep with butterflies in their stomachs.

The next morning was, awkward you could say.

-shit-

That's all Jack thought when he woke up.

"Shit, shit, shit. SHIT!" He whispered, almost waking Jaime up at the last one.

Basically, our wintery friend, Jack Frost, had a wet dream. About his first believer. He felt so wrong, so dirty, so disgusted with himself.

-he moaned as the younger boy licked and sucked at the head of his cock. Grabbing him by the hair, he forced himself in, making the boy gag a little. He just chuckled and pulled out-

Oh god, he felt himself getting hard remembering the dream

-He grabbed the boys hips and pulled him closer as he thrust deeper inside him, moaning out from the tight pleasure and getting turned out by the younger boys higher pitched moans-

He heard Jaime waking up.

"Jack..?" The boy yawned tiredly.

Jack got out of the bed to escape the situation. The sheets just tangled with his legs a bit making him fall. Scrambling back up, he reached for his hoodie by a nearby chair and quickly ran for the door.

"Morningtakingashowerbye!" He quickly said.

Jaime blinked a few times, too tired to even wonder about what just happened. He just decided to go back to sleep and wait for Jack Frost to return.

* * *

"Why noooooott?" Jaime whined as he tugged on Jack's hoodie.

Jack walked faster, breaking free from Jaime's grip. Jaime huffed, and a white fog came from his mouth from the cold air. He wouldn't give up.

"Come on, Jack! It'll be safe!"

"Jaime!" Jack stopped walking. His harsh tone frightened the boy, even frightened himself.

"S-sorry" Jaime said meekly.

Jack sighed. He pet the young boy's head with his cold hand and then started to walk again.

"Don't be.. I just don't want you ever skating on a pond, ok?"

"But-"

"Ok?" Jack persisted.

"Okay..." Jaime gave in. He slouched the entire walk to the park. When they got there Jack pushed him into the snow, face first.

"AHH!" Jaime fumbled getting up. "That was cold!"

Jack only laughed, and began to make a snowball. 'Oh no you don't' Jaime thought. Picking up some snow, he quickly made a poorly shaped snowball, and threw it at Jack. He aimed for his face, but got his shoulder instead.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Jack laughed as he launched the ball of snow at Jaime.

Jaime couldn't even move, it came at him so fast. He laughed as he began making more, until a shadow passed above him. He looked up and turned around, seeing Jack go to a tree.

"Hey that's not fair! I can't throw that high!" Jaime complained. Though it wasn't really complaining, he was having fun.

"Baby tooth?" Jack said as he got closer.

"..what" Jaime stated as he walked up to the tree. Jack came down slowly, looking at his cupped hand, held to his chest. Jaime couldn't even see what he had because he was so short. Jack got on his knees and held out both his hands showing Jaime.

"A fairy?!" Jaime asked excitedly.

Jack nodded. "I wonder why she's in this tree"

Baby tooth just shivered with her eyes closed in Jack's ice-cold hands. Jack gave her to Jaime.

"All I can do is keep her cold" he stated.

"What should we do with her?" Jaime asked as he took of his wool hat and wrapped her in it, still holding her close to his body.

"I guess we return her to Tooth, I mean, I don't think it's a good thing that she's out here like this."

"How long do you think she's been out here?"

"No idea"

"How are you going to return her?"

"Flying of course" Jack saw the excitement in Jaime's eyes. "But you're staying here mister" the excitement was gone.

"Aw whaat? Why?"

"It's not safe"

Jaime began to pout. Jack had to drop his staff to pinch his cheeks.

"Ahh stopp ett jahk!" Jaime said as his cheeks were pinched and stretched every which way.

Jack just laughed. "Sorry haha"

"I won't be gone long okay?", Jack said as he took baby tooth, who was wrapped in Jaime's hat still.

"Promise?" Jaime asked.

"Promise!" And with that, Jack quickly flew off.

Jaime had spent most of the day playing with his friends in the snow. He was freezing in his bed. He snuggled in his covers trying to get warm. It was only 7:30, so sleep at this time on a Friday was unheard of. Though he had to admit, the spreading warmth was making him a bit sleepy.

"Hmmmm" Jaime hummed as his nuzzled and hugged his pillow.

"Having fun there?" Jack said.

"Ah!" Jaime jumped and turned.

Jack laughed.

"Oh man, you get scared easily! Ahaha!"

"Shush it, Jack" Jaime pouted.

Jack 'ooo'ed Jaime, mockingly.

"How was baby tooth?" Jaime asked, rolling his eyes at Jack's childness.

"Oh no worries!" Jack smiled, "I mean, well, she had a broken wing, but North fixed her up"

Jaime sighed in relief "That's good.."

Jack nodded in agreement. "So, how was your day since I left?"

"It was so fun!" Jaime exclaimed. "Me and my friends went sledding, then we had a snowball fight, then we went and slid on the pond, and then-"

"Woah woah woah woah" Jack said as he furrowed his brows and moved his hand at each woah.

"Didn't I tell you not to go near that pond?"

"Well yeah but, all my friends were there. It was safe." Jaime said like it was no big deal.

"That just makes even more unsafe!" Jack shouted as he slammed the bottom of his staff on the ground, making shattered frost effects. "I specifically told you. Don't. Go. Near. The. Pond!" Ice was all over the floor from Jack slamming his staff.

"Jack, I'm sorry I-"

"No Jaime, no! No apologies! I told you not to go there.." Jack was starting to get choked up.

Jaime didn't say anything. Instead he just watched Jack throw his staff on the ground like he was throwing a temper tantrum and stomp to his bed and sit on it, crossing his arms.

"Jack.." Jaime tried.

Jack looked over at him, face blank.

"Why don't you want me near the pond?"

Jack just crawled over next to Jaime, getting under the covers with him. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and made him lay down with him.

"Just.. Go to sleep" Jack said as he nuzzled his face in Jaime's neck and hugged him tighter and closer to himself.

"But it's only 8!"

"Then, I guess we could talk.." Jack said as he loosened his hug.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Jaime asked.

"Hmmm" Jack hummed. "Anything you want I guess" he smiled.

Jaime noticed how he was happier now.

"Well actually, I just remembered."

"What?"

"Why did you run off this morning to the shower so quickly? And it was so early too, I went back to sleep.."

Jack's face turned beat red.

"Okay uh we could talk about anything but THAT" he laughed.

Jaime laughed, but just at the guardian's reaction.

"Why?" Jaime giggled. "Why can't we talk about it, huh?"

Jack put a single finger on Jaime's lips. He furrowed his brows in a playful way and pursed his lips.

"Shooosh" he said, before getting into a fit of giggles.

Jaime bit his finger, making Jack squeak. Jaime was laughing and holding his stomach at how girly the guardian sounded.

"I'll get you for that" Jack warned.

"What are you going to do? Throw snowballs at me?" Jaime taunted.

"Maybe!" Jack laughed.

"Oh noo!" Jaime said in a high voice.

Jack got on top of Jaime and began to tickle him.

"Ahh stop!" Jaime struggled to get out between laughs.

"Never!" Jack said in a funny evil voice.

They had talked, laughed and tickled each other for a couple of hours already. And the happy mood was turning more depressing each second.

"Why do you always have to leave?" Jaime asked, sounding like he was going to cry.

"Jaime, I need to leave.." Jack kissed his believer's forehead and got out of the bed. He put he hoodie up and grabbed his staff.

"Guardian duties Jaime.. " And with that, he left through his window.

Jack hadn't told Jaime what he and the other guardians discussed. After seeing baby tooth hurt and unable to fly, they knew things weren't going to be so easy.

When he gets there he sees Bunny, Tooth, and North looking at the globe will intensity

"Jack Frost" North greeted tiredly

"'Bout time you got here" Bunny said

Tooth just shushed Bunny's rudeness.

"What do you guys see?" Jack asked, ignoring Bunny.

"Well.." North began "Not much. The darkness is only Jaime's town. No where else on globe"

"He can't be.. Back... Can he?" Jack asked.

No one responded.

Tooth spoke up. "Jack, you haven't been near Jaime, have you?"

Jack's throat closed up as he tried to speak. "U-uh what?"

"He has been! See, I told ya!" Bunny exclaimed. "He's putting that kid in danger!"

Jack just stood quiet and turned so his body faced the globe, he looked up and saw a small area of black swishing and swirling around a small area. It looked dusty, sandy almost.

Jack looked left and right, and even behind him. "Where's Sandy? Isn't he back at this time?"

Bunny and Tooth looked around the room, clearly uncomfortable and feeling awkward at the Sandman's mentioning.

North placed his hands on his hips and walked up to Jack, looking around the room, not meeting his eyes until he stopped in front of him.

"Jack Frost" he started "I know when you've been bad or good.. And lately.. Well.."

"For Pete's sake, North, get on with it" Bunny said as he crossed an arm and covered his face with a paw.

"Sandman.. As you know, gives us the dreams that makes us happy.."

Jack didn't know where he was going.

"And that includes you"

"North, where are y-"

"He told us dream of Jaime"

Jack turned red. The whole room felt hot. Awkward was so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife.

"What-what dream of Jaime?" He tried to cover.

"You know damn well what dream, you creep!" Bunny hissed.

"Bunny!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Please, Bunny. I can handle" North assured. Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Jack.." North's tone changed. "Tell me meaning, now"

"I-I...I" Jack couldn't say anything. How was he supposed to explain a wet dream to them? This was way too personal!

Thankfully, for Jack's sake, Sandman came in. Though he couldn't look at the winter spirit.

"Look" Jack said in a harsh tone, showing he sick of the awkwardness, "what I dream is what I dream. And I don't give two shits what you think. And I'm going to stay by Jaime's side till the end, especially now since his town is in danger"

The feel of the room was gone.

"Jack, you're putting him in danger" Tooth informed.

"It needs to stop, no more visiting" Bunny declared

"B-but I promised him I'd come back"

"No more" he repeated.

Jack fought back frustrated tears, "Fine. Then he stays here"

"What?" Bunny and Tooth questioned, Sandman held a "?!" above his head. North just took curiosity in Jack's proposition.

"Fine" North agreed.

"WHAT?!" Bunny and Tooth repeated, eyes wider than last time. Sandy jumped and held "!" above his head.

"Wha-what?" Even Jack was surprised at North's words, he hadn't expected the Russian man to agree.

North ignored the winter boy's shock, or just didn't notice it.

"The boy stays here with us. We keep him safe, we figure out Jack's feelings. We need to come up with a plan to keep him here as long as we have to"


	3. Chapter 3

They will create a duplicate.

It was brilliant, really. North really did come up with the craziest things. They all helped build his duplicate in some way. North created it, it was like a life-size doll, until he brought it to life with magic. But it had no personality. So Tooth gave it Jaime's basic memories. Okay, it was getting there. Sandman showed it Jaime's best dreams, which helped it build its personality more. Bunny and Jack helped by getting any other key things in to pass this thing off as Jaime.

"It looks just like him!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Sooo.. What? Do I just pretend to be him" the duplicate asked in a plain tone, not like Jaime at all.

"For the most part" Bunny said.

"How will we tell the difference?" Tooth asked.

"Tagged him" said North

"Even without the tag, I know that's not Jaime.."

Everyone turned to look at Jack. He was looking at the globe, at Jaime's town.

"I know who I fell in love with"

* * *

"Woah really?!"

"Yup" Jack laughed. "You're coming home with me"

"But.. What about my parents? And school?"

Right on cue, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and North came through North's portal. North had a sack over his shoulder.

"Jaime, meet.. Jaime!" He dumped the duplicate out of his sack making him roll on the floor. The double dusted himself off and gave an annoyed glance towards North.

Jaime. Was. Speechless.

"Looks just like you, right?" Tooth hovered next to him, smiling.

Jaime nodded.

"He'll stay here, in your place, go to school for you, play with your friends, everything you'd normally do" explained Bunny.

"I-I need to pack!" Said Jaime, still in shock from all this. His double just wandered around the room, absorbing its new room.

"No need" assured North "Everything you need is at pole"

"Really?" He was so happy.

"What's with you.." Bunny said to the unnoticed Jack Frost sulking as he looked out a window. He was in a daze, and came back, alert, from the sound of someone addressing him.

"Hm? What? Oh nothing.. Nothing" he started walking towards Jaime, his Jaime. "Are we going?"

"Wait" Jaime turned to Jack "Why am I going again?"

The room turned eerily silent.

"Yeah, why is he going?" Said the double.

"You didn't tell him?" Bunny sounded ticked off.

"Tell him what?" Jack played stupid.

"Mate..." Bunny sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jaime asked the both of them.

"Jack was supposed to tell you that-"

"That we're gonna have a lot of "me and you" time! We can get really close" Jack quickly said, interrupting Tooth. Jaime was so happy.

"Well, let's go!" Jaime grabbed Jack's hand making the winter spirit blush and the other guardians glare at him for lying to the boy.

* * *

"Woahh it's so cool here!" Jaime's eyes were everywhere, looking at all the toys being made by yetis.

"C'mon Jaime, my rooms here" Jack said as he grabbed the boy's hand. Sandy and Tooth just looked around awkwardly, as Bunny and North were mouthing an argument to not allow Jaime to sleep with Jack, North surprisingly taking Jack's side.

"Guys why are you following us to my room?" Jack's tone was uneasy.

"Maybe Jaime should have his own roo-"

"Nonsense!" North loudly interrupted Tooth "The boy can sleep with Jack Frost!"

"Wha-"

"Thanks North!" Jack cut off Bunny. Right there is when Sandy was glad he didn't have a voice to get rudely cut off every 5 minutes. Jack picked Jaime up, holding him with one arm, he opened his door wide open, walking in. He waved to his fellow guardians, showing he was done for the night. As the door was being close by Jack's free hand, everyone saw Jack close his eyes and lean in to smooch Jaime's cheek, holding his lips at that spot all the way till the door closed shut. A few clicks and they knew it was locked.

"What have we done.." Bunny stated. Sandy facepalmed as North chuckled and Tooth hovered away shaking her head.

* * *

"Ahh..Jack"

"Shh! Quit being so loud, Jaime"

"B-but-"

"They're gonna think I'm hurting you"

Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth stood outside Jack Frost's room. Tooth was the only one who had to put her ear to the door, Bunny obviously was able to hear the boys loud and clear, and Sandman just made a sand megaphone, going to his ear.

"They can't be.." Tooth denied.

"Sounds like it" Bunny sighed.

They listened again.

"Jaime.. Hold it like that"

"Like this?"

Tooth backed away, covering her mouth as she gasped and turned a deep shade of crimson.

"That's it, we're going in!" And without hesitation, Bunny kicked the door open, making it swing and hit the wall with a slam.

"Jack Frost, you sick-" Bunny looked at them "..uh.. What?"

All they saw was Jack looking in a first aid kit as Jaime sniffled and held bloody gauze around his index finger.

North came in at this time.

"Don't worry, I got the tape!" The jolly man smiled as he pushed through the 3 guardians, handing Jack Frost the white medical tape.

"Thanks North" he said as he stood up and took the white medical tape. He began to unwrap the gauze from Jaime's index finger, showing a cut from his finger nail to his joint.

"Ahh!" Jaime bit down on his lip.

Jack began to wrap fresh gauze around his finger, "Hold it like this, just like last time" he cut a strip of white tape and placed it on the last overlapping gauze piece. He took Jaime's small hand in both of his and kissed where it the cut was.

"Better?"

"Yeah!" Jaime smiled ear to ear.

"What is with you?" North questioned to the 3 guardians still at Jack's door.

"Nothing, nothing" Bunny responded for all of them. They walked out, feeling almost ashamed for their tainted thoughts.

* * *

Jack and Jaime just walked around the snow plains, until Jack spun on his heel and fell backwards. He sighed as he looked up at the clear blue sky. Jaime walked over and laid next to Jack, and looked up at the sky.

"So.." Jaime's voice was hushed "That's why you really brought me here?"

Jack nodded.

"Jack.. I'm-"

"You're not scared" Jack said as he turned to his side and leaned on an elbow to face Jaime

"Maybe, just the idea is, I think"

"Well, just don't think of the idea then"

"How?"

"Like this"

Jack stood up, picked up his staff, and backed away. He used it to control the snow, swishing it over Jaime, creating a cold blanket.

"Oh my god!" Jaime laughed "That's freezing!" He jumped up and brushed himself off.

"Never, do that again!" He laughed.

"Or what?" Jack taunted.

"Or.." Jaime looked around "This!" He chucked a ball of snow right into the spirit's face.

Jack jumped from foot to foot and laughed "Oh you're gonna get it now!"

The two began making their snow ammo and yelled with delight as they swung their arms frantically unleashing the winter fun. Jaime bent over to pick up his snowballs when suddenly he felt a freezing sensation on his neck, back, and in his pants. He jumped up.

"What the heck, Jack?!" Jaime jumped around frantically, shaking and pulling his coat and shaking his legs, trying to get every piece of snow out. Jack was on the ground on the verge of tears from laughing too hard.

Jaime continued to act crazy.

"Ahaha! Aha! Oh jeez, I can't breathe, oh god!" Jack was wiping the water from his eyes.

Jaime began to sneeze.

"Oh c'mon get sick another time, we were having so much fun!"

He sneezed again and smiled sheepishly.

Jack sighed "C'mon little buddy, let's get you inside"

* * *

Jaime was in his boxers, wrapping his arms around his upper body as he sat on Jack's bed, watching him go through his closet. He pulled out a plain white t-shirt and handed it to Jaime, looking away of course.

"Ok, I'm decent now" the boy declared. The shirt's sleeves stopped half way down his forearm and the bottom at his knees.

"Holy shi- shiz" Jack corrected his swearing "Holy shiz that's huge"

"Yeah but it's comfy" Jaime giggled.

The two got under the covers, and laid together. Jaime facing Jack as Jack wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"Sorry I ruined you PJ's" Jack sighed.

"Well, they're not exactly ruined, just really wet. Plus it's my fault for not getting dressed when we went outside"

They stood quiet, and both started to fall asleep.

"Hey, Jack?" Jaime brought them both back to reality.

"Uh yeah Jaime, buddy?" Jack slurred, trying to wake up.

".. I'm safe right?"

Jack's arms wrapped around the boy's small frame tighter.

"So long as I'm a guardian and you believe in me, I will always be here to protect you"

* * *

**AN: so guys..  
It was supposed to snow 4inches here.  
We got rain..  
*talks to my Jack Frost plushie* why did you abandon us? ;_;**


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to stop it" North said to the other four guardians.

"How do we stop something that's not there?", Tooth sighed.

They all sat in silence, brooding over this topic.

Jack lifted his gaze from the floor. "By stopping the cause!" He wouldn't say it but he was actually proud of that idea.

Bunnymund nodded "Mate, that's gotta be the smartest thing you've said in a while"

Jack rolled his eyes playfully.

"Pitch isn't strong enough, he still has his own fears, and those fears will never leave. The children aren't afraid of him, but they are having doubts, of their safety" all the guardians listened intensely to the winter sprite.

"Don't you understand? Them only doubting is giving Pitch confidence, confidence that could eventually turn into action and fear being stirred up in the world again!" Jack was a little out of breath from talking so fast.

They blinked and seemed to all look out in the distant, taking in Jack's words. He was right. They shouldn't worry on the problem, but the source of it. And the possible outcome there will be without fixing the source.

A loud, frustrated, shaking bell grabbed their attention. Sandy threw the poor elf with its bell head to the ground leaving it dizzy and confused. Sandman pouted and did a series of symbols the guardians, excluding Jack, understood as "How do we even reach the source?"

"Uh.. Someone wanna translate that?" Jack smiled. Even after a year he still couldn't understand the small golden man's hieroglyphic language.

"How are we supposed to get to the source, mate" said Bunny.

"Oh that's it? Pssh that'll be easy!"

"How?" They asked.

"Oh don't worry, I can do this on my own" Jack said with a wave of his hand.

"Jaime!" He shouted while flying to the direction of his room, his other fellow guardians couldn't even register what just happened. He opened the door and hovered above him, looking down.

"Jaime, wakey wakey!" Jack reached his hand down and shook him a little. When Jaime groaned, face twisted with annoyance, and rolled over, Jack smiled mischievously. He spread his arms and legs into a perfect X and just fell, crushing the poor boy beneath him.

That was a rather rude way to wake someone up.

"Jaime!" Jack cooed "get up dude!" He embraced the boy tightly, and rolled back and forth on the bed with him in his arms, crushing him each time he went to the other end of the bed.

"I'm- up- Jack" Jaime wheezed.

Jack rolled completely off the bed, landing on Jaime, earning a small squeak of pain from the small boy.

"Sorry.." Jack carefully got up and sat with his back against the bed. Jaime got up too, and winced a bit.

"It's alright" Jaime sighed irritably. "What do you need"

Jack couldn't help feel guilty and a little ashamed. He didn't want his favorite child (he knew that was a bad thing to say since he's a guardian) to be mad at him. Jack being his emotional self pulled Jaime on top of him and hugged him tightly, burying his face into his neck.

"I'm sowwy Jaime" Jack said trying to win Jaime's affection back.

Jaime just laughed at the guardian's playful somewhat mocking tone.

Jack stopped hugging and gave a small smile, his blue eyes lighting up a bit when they met Jaime's green and hazel mixed eyes.

"So" he began "I have a feeling you and your friends don't feel entirely safe"

Jaime just kinda shrugged and looked around, like a kid who wanted to agree with a question, but didn't know if it was the right answer.

Jack ruffled the child's hair. "I knew that feeling was right"

"I-I'm sorry Jack"

"Don't be, it's not surprising that you and your little friends are worried"

"So what did you need again?" Jaime didn't even know why he was woken up.

"Ah yeah I almost forgot" Jack laughed "Well I already told you I brought you here to- to protect you"

As Jack cleared his throat, Jaime wondered why Jack stuttered and blushed.

Jack continued, "But me and the other guardians just figured that we just need to prove to you guys you'll always be safe"

"How?"

Jack smirked "By having a some fun"

* * *

**AN: Sorry the chapters are getting short :c they'll get longer soon  
There is way too many Jack x Older Jaime fics out here!  
Bring in the shota, guys! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and Jaime were a team against all Jaime's friends.

"Jamie Bennett, no fair! You get the spirit of snow all to yourself!" Said the tallest of his friends, who happened to be a girl.

Jaime just laughed "Sucks for you!"

A split second later he found himself face first in the snow, hearing his friends roar with laughter and a familiar chuckling behind him.

He brought himself up using his hands and shook his head to get rid of the snow in his hair. He shot a glare to Jack.

Jack smiled his mischievous grin, "Don't use that kinda language, young man" he half-joked.

Jaime stuck his tongue out, only to get snow all over his face by Jack again. Boy, his friends were enjoying this more than cable.

"Hahaha I'm sorry buddy!" Jack somewhat apologized as he stepped a little closer to Jaime and wiped of his face with his sleeve. Jaime winced a bit feeling the coolness of Jack's hand through his sleeve. Jaime looked up at Jack and gasping a little. He was so beautiful, Jaime thought. The way his porcelain skin seemed to glow and sparkle like the snow. The way his bright blue pale eyes were like the winter sky. Jack looked at Jaime, to see why he gasped, see what was wrong. They somehow forgot there were people around them when their eyes connected. They just stood still while a blush on both their faces was becoming noticeably darker.

"Uh..guys?" Cupcake awkwardly broke the silence. The kids stopped laughing when they saw how intense Jaime and Jack's stare was.

Jaime blinked and looked at his friends.

"S-sorry, guys! I - I just.. Uh" Jaime didn't know what he even wanted to say. He fidgeted around, not even able to act like he wasn't nervous.

One of Jaime's guy friends did what normal friends do.

Embarrass the crap out of you.

"Oooooo! Looks like Bennett boy is in love!"

The laughter was revived at this comment. All Jaime could do is try to talk over the laughter to say he didn't like anyone. Jack just covered his smile (also muting his laughing) with his hand. He couldn't believe how work up Jaime was getting.

The girls started to talk amongst themselves, although, obviously having everyone else hear and able to put their two sense in.

"Aww if they had a kid it would look like Jaime with white hair!"

"Or Jack with green eyes!"

"You girls are- are... Are so.. Weird!" Jaime exclaimed.

"And you're red!" They giggled.

Jaime was beginning to have enough "Where do you even get these ideas?!"

They stood quiet.

"Well. You kinda make it obvious" said Cupcake.

"What?" Jaime's face twisted in confusion.

"Well just the other you gave us your diary to guard and most of it had stuff about Jack" said his nerdy friend.

"Why would I give you my- I mean, I don't have a diary!"

_bad cover-up _thought Jack Frost.

"I just got back from-" then Jaime remembered he had a decoy in replace of him. "Oh no.." he mumbled to himself as he realized his half-wit duplicate gave his friends his most private item.

"I don't have a diary!" He tried again

His friends didn't want to keep hearing Jaime's bad lying. But they put up with it if it meant they got to tease him some more. Jack just laughed, seeing Jaime flushed and yelling to desperately convince them he didn't like anyone or own a diary. Walking off at the moment he was sure they wouldn't notice, Jack caught a random snowflake that was falling from the sky. Using his frosty powers, he made it bigger and it began to glow.

"North?" He semi-whispered.

And image of his friend came up.

"Jack Frost" North greeted roughly.

"Sorry I'm checking in late" Jack gave a sweet smile "How are their lights?"

"Shining brighter than ever. The children know you will be there for them no matter what" North smiled warm-heartedly.

"That's good" Jack and North continued to talk.

"Sophie how did you get here?!" Jaime asked in the distance.

He heard Sophie crying.

"Is everything ok?" North's voice took on a tone of worry.

"They're just playing" Jack said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

He heard Jaime's friends call after him.

"I gotta go North" Jack groaned. He crushed the hand sized snowflake before North could reply. Turning around he saw Sophie running across the street and turning to corner calling out Jaime's name.

"What's going-"

Jaime's friends interrupted Jack, not intentionally, but they didn't even give him a chance to think. They kept telling him to go after Sophie and Jaime. The next thing Jack knew was he was flying full speed at his house. Exhausted, he finally made it. Walking into the already open door, he called for his friend.

"Jaime" he looked around.

What he saw nearly killed him.

* * *

**AN: Dun-Dun-DUHH!  
lmao X) well this is the last chapter for a few days, but do not worry, my readers! Tomorrow is my last day of finals, then I have winter break!  
Updates for all of you! ^^**

Don't forget to review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

She faced the door, not being able to sleep. Just studying the wood, looking at the little stickers she put on it. This was so irritating.

"I so tired" Sophie complained. Why wasn't Sandman giving her sleep? Had she been bad? The thought scared her, if she was bad enough to not get sleep, imagine all the no presents for Christmas!

Deep in worry and from sleep deprivation, she thought the quick shadow that went over her whole room was her just seeing things. But then a few minutes later, she had a horrible feeling.

"Ja-Jaime?" She called to the air. It was no use, it was so quiet, she was barely heard and plus, she knew he wasn't even there.

* * *

"Sophie be nice to your big brother" their mother said as she held a kicking Sophie in her arms "You've been acting up these past few days"

"He's. Not. Jaime!" She cried.

"You're weird" Duplicate said.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed.

Next thing she knew she was across her mom's leg looking at the ground.

She stormed upstairs and cried.

"Sophie dear?" Her father's voice brought a sense of comfort.

"Mommy hit me, daddy" she sniffled.

"I know, she told me."

"Yell at her!"

"Now Sophie, you deserved that. You've been acting up and being mean to your brother"

"He's not Jamie!"

"Sophie, Jaime's growing up. He's hitting a age where he's not going to spend as much time with his sister, or be as cuddly."

Sophie just blinked in disbelief. Why was she the only one who saw what was happening?

Her father went on and on and tried to explain that Jaime was just going through a phase and something about maturity and he'd be back to how she liked him but as a different person. She honestly wasn't listening. She was just mentally praying for Jaime to safely come home.

"I'll see you in a few weeks baby girl, goodnight"

Great, she thought. Now her dad was leaving. Why does his job always want him across the world at the wrong time?

"Bye daddy. Fly safety."

"It's safely hun, and I will. Love you."

When he left she cried. He was the last thing she had that reminded her of Jaime. Jaime looked so much like him. Except, their dad was blonde. and had short hair. But overall, looked like a grown Jaime.

She had trouble sleeping again, but managed to around 12.

Friday Morning

She was in her bed still. It was loud in the morning, always was. She didn't want to get up and get ready. The duplicate scared her, the way he- well, it, stood still and stared at her whenever she walked by it. She remembers one morning she went to brush her teeth the same time it did and it stood still and stared, with the toothbrush still in its mouth.

But this morning was different. She heard foot steps coming to her door, and the door knob turned. She closed her eyes tightly and grew more terrified as the steps came closer.

She felt a kiss on her forehead.

She looked up and cried almost instantly.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Jaime, you're back!"

* * *

After school Friday.

"Today was so awesome, Sophie!" Jaime laughed as he opened the fridge.

Sophie put her hands on the counter and jumped, trying to get on. Jaime set the soda on the counter, then lifted up his little sister letting her sit. He opened the cabinet.

"You shoulda seen it!", He picked back up, "Jack Frost came to my school and everyone was freaking out! Then Mr. Bale looked out the window and kept trying to find what we were looking at. When he told us to shut up and when he turned his back Jack came in!"

Sophie giggled and clapped her hands. Jaime poured a full glass, and put it down. He continued his story.

"Then Jack started to make it snow and freeze the ground around and he was sliding all over the place. We were laughing so hard, oh god he was so pissed." Jamie ended with a laugh.

"Jaime, Jaime! Play with dolls with me!" Sophie's been waiting to ask him all day.

Much to her disappointment, Jaime didn't give her the response she wanted. "Oh sorry Soph, but I promised my friends I'd hang out with them"

Sophie pouted. Normally it would've been cute, but she just looked too genuinely sad. Jaime kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry I've been gone, Soph. I promise this weekend will be me and you time. Here, you can have my soda."

Jaime ruffled her messy layered hair and left. She heard his laughing and a deeper one. She looked out the window and saw Jaime still putting on his coat and Jack smiling sweetly at him.

"That's how mommy and daddy smiled together" she noticed. Sighing, she turned onto her stomach to slide off the counter and safely land on her feet. She took her cup of soda with two hands and walked into the kitchen. She sat on the couch and grabbed the remote. Remembering the red button was the one to turn the TV on she hit it. She remembered which numbers her mom told her to hit if she wanted to watch something.

A little over a half hour of watching overly energetic, bubbly kid shows, she heard a huge bang coming from upstairs. She flinched and looked at the ceiling. More bangs. It sounded like something kept getting dropped. Something heavy. Or maybe it was falling. She got up and walked towards the staircase and looked up at it. Something didn't feel right. Slowly taking the first step, she gulped and fought back tears. She was finally up. Taking a deep breath she made her way in the hallway. Only now did she notice that the banging noises stopped a long time ago.

"Momma!" She called to her sleeping mother's room. Her mom worked, and her days off were full of sleep.

"Momma!" She tried again. When she knocked the door opened a little.

"Momma?". She screamed.

Her mother's hand motioned for her to get out, so she ran.

The house was becoming engulfed in darkness, but she managed to get out safely. She ran to the one place she knew Jaime would be for sure.

* * *

Jack looked at the house, a dark blue smoke flowing throughout it, every little crack was leaking the darkness. Jack stood there. In complete and utter shock. Disbelief, anger, worry. And fear. He hasn't felt this fear in a long time. True fear, that makes you want to cry as you curl into a ball. But he doesn't curl into a ball, no, he walks into the nightmarish house and can't even comprehend what is going on.

He storms over, literally, the duplicate but stops.

"JACK NO!" Sophie screams.

He looks to his right, and didn't even see her. Sophie had her unconscious mother's head resting on her lap, Jack thought the worst, but saw her chest rise up and down. He noticed bruises all over her face, and marks around he neck.

He almost forgets about Jaime.

Looking straight forward again, the Duplicate held Jaime rather tightly and had a knife pressed to his throat.

"Stay still Jack.." Sophie warned.

Jack fought back tears, "What, what happened to you?" He asked the duplicate.

It's eyes weren't white, but a florescent yellow. It's skin was a sick greyish blue, and it looked.. damaged. There were tares on it, and they leaked grey smoke. It's clear what happened, it turned evil. Something was inside it.

The knife was pressed closer to Jaime's neck.

The Duplicate hissed with a different kind of voice, filled with hate into Jaime's ear "Hurry up child, you're lucky I even agreed to let you talk to him"

"Jack.." Jaime was actually pretty calm.

"Wh-when I came in here, Mom was unconscious. He was about to finish the job, but me and Sophie walked in on time. He was going to take them both, but I agreed to.." the last of his words were hard to hear.

"To what, Jaime? To what?" Jack said through a shakey breath.

"To.. take me instead"

"What!? NO! No, I won't let that happen, I'm a guardian! I can't let-" he started to walk up to him.

But then he fell to the floor. And he looked at Jack with dilated eyes.

Jack rushed to his side, and lifted up face by his cheeks, blood trickled down.

"No, no no!.." He was crying, the tears froze on his skin. He cried and cried, so horribly and so heart-breakingly loud. Jaime's eyes started to close, very slowly.

"NO STAY UP PLEASE!"

"Jack.. ¥don't... cry.. You're a.. good.." Jaime coughed up a little blood.

"A good guardian.."

Jack couldn't hold back. He leaned down and locked his lips with Jaime's, freezing them slightly. He felt Jaime smile on his last bit of life.

* * *

Jack picked up Sophie, ready to flee, but Sophie told him to turn around.

The Duplicate, sat on the stairs and was weeping. He looked even more beat up than how he did earlier, his eyes were returning to the normal white. The smoke had stopped, and he wasn't a sick tone anymore, but he was whiter than usual. And a little cut was seen being made on his neck, like Jaime..

The Duplicate was dying.

It rocked and cried, "It wasn't me, It wasn't me, I swear, it wasn't me. It made me do it! I-"

A sharp swish sound was heard and the head of the duplicate rolled down. The head and the body turned into a beautiful sea blue crystal-like dust.

"North?" Jack looked up.

Remembering Jaime, he felt fear and guilt.

"What have you done?!" Bunny roared.

"Jaime!" Tooth cried and rushed to him, Sandy followed her to calm her.

"Jack, what happened?" North gasped.

Jack stood there, feeling weak. He felt so small under the hate-filled eyes of Bunny, the sadness in Tooth's and Sandman's eyes, and the disbelief in North's eyes. But they all had distrust in them.

Jack couldn't handle this anymore. He couldn't answer, he let out a tiny whine and plopped down. He buried his head in his wrapped arms resting on his knees and wept, right in front of them all. The only sound was his crying and the only thing he felt was the warmth of small little Sophie's arms comforting him

* * *

**Hellooooooo, kiddiewinkles!**

**Missed me? (you better have..)**

**I'm gonna post the next four chapters randomly through out the day**

**I must admit though.. This couple is starting to bore me..**

**BRING IN THE SHOTA!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Jack come out please.."

silence..

"It's just me honey.."

He opened his door slowly. Boy was he a sight. His beautiful pale skin looked sick, his vibrant eyes were a dull grey, and his hair didn't even shine. He wore blue sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt, making his small frame body look more fragile than it should.

"Hey, Tooth.." his voice was crackling, after the 2 weeks of crying and sleeping, it's no wonder it sounds weak. (Loud crying too, his pillow was the only thing to absorb his screams and tears).

"May I come in?"

Jack didn't respond, he just stared off into space.

"I haven't seen you, not since-" the air around them became heavy. Filled with shame and awkward. But it wasn't from almost mentioning Jaime's death, it was almost mentioning Jack's failed attempt at suicide.

* * *

**~X~X~X~**

A few days after Jaime's death, Jack continued to live with North. Normally, he slept outside, in the snow (he didn't use his room at North's place regularly). But North made him stay.

And it's a good thing.

When North walked into Jack's room, hand holding a plate of cookies, he dropped them all. Jack sat in his bed, tugging his hair and crying. A knife was beside him and pools of blood around him and on the skin. But he had no cuts.

"It's no use, North!" Jack cried "I'm immortal and my cuts heal within minutes!"

"Jack.."

"I'm an awful guardian, I don't deserve to live! I let Jaime down, I let you down, I let the man in the moon down, I-"

And that was pretty much how that day went. Jack just sat in his bed and self loathed until he was satisfied. That was the only day Jack openend up to North. He called Tooth and Bunny and Sandman over all to listen to Jack, so he didn't have to keep abusing himself silently.

At least this way they knew they could help.

**~X~X~X~**

* * *

And right now, Tooth stood there and remembered. She was also amazed how well he'd held up. Who would've thought Jack had hit that low?

"Sophie made you this.." Tooth extended a hand.

In her hand was a pretty little bracelet. It had bright pink thread, and pretty round beads that were paint a light blue. Jack's eyes lit up a little. Sophie.. poor girl, she'd lost her brother. Her beloved Jaime. She must have lost her mind.

Come to think of it, Jack didn't see her cry when Jaime died. Not even form a tear.

He quickly shook the thoughts of Jaime's death out of his head, he wanted to get better. He took his gift and gladly slipped it on.

"How is Sophie doing?" He said with a drained voice.

"Quite well, actually. I don't think it affected her, she's young so.."

Jack was shaking his head, "No no. She would miss him. He told me how much she missed him while he was staying here."

"Then I wonder why.."

"Wanna come to my place? The fairies miss you, and your teeth" she giggled.

"I'm not sure I want a buncha little fairies poking at my mouth right now"  
He had a joking tone, but no smile.

They continued to talk some more. Then Bunny walked up.

"My god, I thought this place was empty! Where's North?" Bunny hopped over.

"Outside fixing the sleigh, Phil broke it"

"Oh that Phil" Tooth giggled.

"Yes, delightful, look I need to talk to North, go get 'im, Jack."

"Why can't you" Jack asked spitefully.

"I'm not going near that sleigh, mate"

"Well, why should I?"

Bunny rolled his eyes. He knew Jack would never give in. "Look, weird stuff has been happening. Really weird stuff."

"Liiiike?" Jack pushed him to go on.

"Well, kids aren't lonely. No that's not what i'm trying to say" Bunny put a paw to his chin and eys wandering in thought. "They.. hm.. less stand alone. One's always there for another, no child is lonely, yeah. They have some one to count on"

"And that's weird?" Jack was ticked off. Why would not being lonely be something that's strange. He felt awful for 300 years being unrecognized and-

"It's not on their own though" Bunny stopped Jack's thoughts. "It's like, something's been helping them almost"

"Huh.. that is weird" Jack admitted. His mood and face was still apathetic.

Bunny and Tooth were in a deep conversation but he wasn't listening. He was lost in his own thoughts. About Jaime. His guilt for ever lusting after the boy. Gosh how could he.

"JACK FROST!" North's voice boomed through out the halls.

"What" he said with volume only the 2 guardians in front of him could hear.

"YOU ARE TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITH SANDY!" Was his reply.

Jack groaned in annoyance. Tooth and Bunny smiled, seeing his old childish self slowly coming back.

* * *

"Why do you think I need to be out now?" Jack shouted to Sandy from an electric pole. He wore his normal attire, except he had white pants with a grey thread at the bottom, a gift from North.

Sandy put a finger to his lips.

Jack cringed at looked at the houses to make sure he hadn't woken up any kids. When he saw the town still peaceful and floated up to Sandy, who was giving dreams to the kids. His eyes followed one sand stream into a room. Sophie's room.

"How is she?" Jack almost feared knowing.

Sandy put a simple smiley face above him. He had to keep his language simple for Jack.

"How..?" He never even asked this before.

Sandy put his finger to his lips again and a lock was above his head.

"A... secret?"

Sandy nodded.

"But why?" He got no response.

"Sandy! There's a kid there!" Jack whispered excitedly.

Sandy gestured to Jack to go on. So he did.

Jack flew down happily, yes happily. "Uhm.." he said quietly to the boy in front of him. He still wasn't sure if all kids could see him.

The boy with dirty blond hair turned around.

They both gasped

* * *

**Super..super short... sorry guyz**


End file.
